Uh, Surprise?
by starfirenighthood
Summary: Requested by Kira Sema. Jason and Dick have been secretly dating for months, and both are very content. Sure they were going to tell the family eventually, they just never figured it would be because they forgot to lock the door one of the rare times they were at the Manor.


Author's Note: Alright well, I made a new friend! The lovely miss Kira Sema! So this was originally Kira Sema's idea. We were talking about my story adorkable and she told me about this idea, and I loved it! So I decided to write it! I really love it and I hope you do too! Yeah the idea credit goes to her, but I get the writing credit ;) Hope you like it Kira! And everyone else, enjoy.

Warning: Language, makin out, and this is a **_slash!_** M/M. Don't like it? Don't read it.

Disclaimer: I, in fact, do _not_ own these characters.

* * *

Third POV

Jason Todd smirked to himself as he drove up the long driveway to Wayne Manor. Normally he would _never_ come here, but he's found himself here almost everyday recently. Of course being who he was Jason wasn't here for a good old family visit. He was here for one reason and one reason only, Dick Grayson. It's been three years since his hectic return from the dead, and Jason was just glad things had settled down. Well, as much as things possibly could for their family. As he parked his motorcycle in the Manor's huge garage, Jason remembered how this had all started.

Of course when Jason had come back from his dip in the Lazarus Pit he hadn't been the same, still wasn't the same as that little kid he used to be. After his hellbent plans on killing the Joker and destroying Bruce were thwarted, he began to calm down. Although he couldn't say he didn't have help because he did, and it was Dick.

Really when Jason thought about it, Dick had always been there. Sure at first when Bruce had adopted him they didn't like each other, but after a while that changed. There has always been this different closeness between them. It was different than Jason's relationship with Alfred and Bruce, and at the time he was too young to understand that it was love. Then he died at the young age of sixteen, and those feelings were forgotten as he came back with a thirst for blood.

However, through all of the killing and hate, Dick was there. The older man never gave up on him, not _once_, and it warmed Jason's heart when he thought about it. By the time Jason himself had calmed down, those feelings had began to bubble up to the surface. Jason, being Jason, had tried his hardest to stomp them out. Pfft, why the hell would Dick even want anything to do with him anyways? He'd already tried to kill his older brother a bunch of times and wasn't exactly civil towards him, so Jason concluded he had no right to feel that way.

What he didn't know was how _Dick_ felt.

So a few months ago when The Red Hood just sprang into action without a plan, as per usual, and ended up unconscious on a warehouse floor, of course Nightwing was the one to save him. The younger had woken up with a start, only to find himself in unfamiliar surroundings. Dick quickly calmed him down and explained what had happened. Of course the golden boy had fixed him up, but told Jason he had to stay and rest for a few days. Jason tried to fight him on that but to no avail, so he ended up staying.

The first day hadn't been that bad considering Jason slept for most of the day. When he woke up the next morning, Jason groaned as he sat up. By the time he managed to make his way to Dick's living room the older man was already up. Of course the acrobat had fussed over him but Jason just waved it off saying he was fine. They attempted to just watch tv but there was such a thick tension in the air it was impossible. As usual they ended up arguing over God knows what, but this argument became, different.

Different as in Dick pinned Jason against the wall with a smirk.

"The fuck are you so smug about?" the younger spat with a bitter frown.

That just made Dick's smirk widen as he whispered "You need to stop lying to yourself Jaybird."

Jason rose an eyebrow starting "What the he-"

However Jason was interrupted mid-sentence as he found a pair of lips pressed against his own. Wait, _what?!_ His eyes widened as he realized Dick was kissing him. _Dick was kissing him. _It took a moment for his brain to catch up with what was happening, but as soon as he did Jason wrapped a hand around the back of Dick's neck to drag him closer. That just made the acrobat smile against his lips and Jason forced himself not to let out a growl. Both of them groaned as they opened their mouths, tongues tangling as Dick's hands found their way to Jason's hips.

Who was Jason kidding? He loved Dick and he knew it. For once the older was right, he did need to stop lying to himself. Which is why Jason broke their kiss to move down to the other's neck, sucking a mark into the skin. That just made Dick groan and pant "Jason, w-what are you doing?"

"I was told to stop lying to myself Dickie" Jason replied, pulling back to give Dick a look.

Those words made Dick grin as he stated "I knew you had a crush on me as a kid Jaybird."

Jason rolled his eyes muttering "Yeah yeah, wasn't a huge secret. Apparently it was returned, you like 'em young Dickiebird?"

Huffing, Dick smacked Jason on the chest saying "Geez, thanks for the input Jay, really appreciate it."

"Welcome" the larger smirked, flipping them around so he was pushing Dick against the wall instead.

Simply rolling his eyes, Dick dragged Jason in for another kiss. It soon turned heated as the younger pressed his predecessor further into the wall, tongues battling for dominance. When Dick broke the kiss for air, he quickly trailed kisses up to Jason's ear whispering "Care to show me exactly how _grown_ you are?"

Groaning as Dick pulled on his earlobe with his teeth, Jason retorted "Of course big brother."

Lets just say after that the two were, kind of a thing.

That was only three months ago, and the two had managed to keep their relationship a secret. Jason practically lived in Dick's apartment, and they were both surprised they hadn't been caught doing something on patrol yet. However both were extremely content with being together. It made Jason feel like he never thought he had wanted to feel, and Dick relished in the fact that he could be the one to give Jason love.

Of course though Dick still helped out Bruce quite a bit, like he was now. Dick had been staying at the Manor for the past two weeks, and Jason really had started to miss his boyfriend, so he sucked it up and went to the Manor. Good thing he stopped with the killing, for the most part. At first everyone had been surprised and a bit skeptical, except for Dick of course who practically tackled him the moment he stepped inside. However as the week progressed everyone got used to Jason's appearances, and even Bruce was kind of glad for the visits, although he'd never say it aloud.

Which is why when Jason walked into the Manor nobody batted an eye at it. Really, it was pretty much normal now. "Good afternoon, Master Jason" Alfred greeted as Jason stepped into the kitchen.

"Afternoon Al" Jason replied, not only was he here for Dick but seeing Alfred was always a bonus, "whatcha makin?"

Alfred smiled at the young man answering "I am making dinner, and Master Grayson is in his room."

Flushing, Jason nodded as he went to leave saying "Oh um, thanks Al."

"You are quite welcome" the butler commented as Jason left, shaking his head and chuckling to himself as he continued cooking.

As Jason made his way to Dick's room, he was glad that he didn't run into anyone else in the hallway. He figured Alfred already knew about the two of them, but he didn't really want anyone else to find out just yet. Never know how people could react, and Jason would really like to keep Dick as his boyfriend.

When he reached Dick's door he didn't bother with knocking, just opened the door and walked right in. Currently Dick was sitting at his desk on his laptop. He was only wearing a pair of Jason's sweatpants and was busy trying to help Bruce solve this case. Already he was having trouble focusing and when he heard his door open followed by arms wrapping around his shoulders, he knew his concentration was shot. Smiling as Jason rested his chin on top of his head, Dick said "Hey Jaybird."

Jason smirked as he realized his boyfriend was shirtless and let his hands roam replying "Hey babe."

Closing his eyes as Jason began kissing at his neck, Dick stated "Ya know, most partners would at least _pretend_ to care about the day their significant other had before trying to get sex."

"Since when am I 'most partners'?" Jason asked with a raised eyebrow, before leaning back and spinning his boyfriend's chair around to face him.

Dick chuckled as Jason straddled his lap, humming "Mm, that's true."

Playfully rolling his eyes, the younger smiled as he was pulled in for a soft kiss. The acrobat's hands explored Jason's back as Jason himself ran his hands through the other's hair. When they broke apart for air, Jason cupped Dick's flushed face with a hand and smiled lightly. God, he hadn't seen Dick in a few days. Damn how he had missed him. "Missed you" Jason whispered, pressing his lips to his boyfriend's cheeks.

Smiling, the older murmured "I missed you too."

"How _was_ your day?" Jason questioned against the other's neck.

Dick groaned as his boyfriend sucked a mark into the skin, answering "It was ok. Basically I've been in here all day trying to solve this case. Although I couldn't concentrate since I didn't get much sleep last night, I'm so used to having someone to cuddle with."

"I know how you feel" the younger started, pulling away from Dick's neck to look him in the eyes, "it was hard to sleep without your sexy ass next to me."

Chuckling, Dick teased "Oh, you actually like to cuddle?"

Playfully rolling his eyes, Jason retorted "I only like to cuddle if it's with your gorgeous ass."

The acrobat smiled, saying "Oh, so my ass is sexy _and_ gorgeous?"

"And a lot more, you have one hell of an ass Dickiebird."

Dick nudged Jason's shoulder good-naturedly replying "Yeah well, it's all only for you."

Smirking, the younger growled in his predecessor's ear "Good, and it better stay that way. You're _mine_."

A shudder swept through the older's body at Jason's words, and he breathed "Yes, yes I'm yours, and you are mine."

"Wouldn't have it any other way" the larger replied, pressing a kiss behind Dick's ear before worrying the spot with his teeth.

Whimpering at the sensation, Dick's hands fluttered against Jason's back before settling on his hips. "Mm, I love you, Little Wing."

Those words always made Jason's heart skip a beat. Dick had of course been saying those words from the very beginning. It wasn't until a few weeks ago that Jason had actually started saying it back, and it always made Dick grin impossibly wide. Pulling away to look at him, Jason smiled murmuring "Love you too, Richard."

As always an impossibly wide, bright smile spread across the acrobat's face before he pulled Jason into a kiss. The younger chuckled before his laughter shifted into a groan as Dick deepened the kiss. Slowly and sensually they shared deep kiss after deep kiss, both making soft sounds of pleasure as their tongues slid together. It started to became too much and Dick stood up, tossing the younger man onto his bed.

Jason smirked as Dick crawled towards him, eyeing him up as he went along. "See something you like there Dickiebird?" the younger asked as Dick rested over him.

"Oh yes, very much so Jaybird" Dick hummed, running a hand under the larger's shirt.

"Hmm" Jason started, before flipping them over with a smirk, "well I'd say I see something I like too."

Blinking in surprise as Dick now found himself looking _up_ at Jason, the acrobat smirked as well saying "Oh really?"

Jason trailed a hand down Dick's sculpted chest muttering "Oh yes, definitely."

With a sound of annoyance the smaller tugged Jason's shirt over his head as Jason straddled his waist. "Mm" Dick murmured, running his hand up Jason's chest with a smirk, "much better."

A breathy laugh escaped Jason before replying "I agree." Dick smiled before dragging Jason down for a kiss.

Breaking away to kiss down to Dick's neck, Jason bit another mark into the skin which made Dick moan. The younger relished in the sound and decided he needed to hear more of those noises. Lightly he dragged his blunt nails over one of Dick's nipples, making the older hiss. As they were busy making out, they both kinda forgot to make sure the door was locked. Which it wasn't.

Which is _also_ why when Tim was walking past Dick's room and heard a strange noise from inside he stopped short. "Dick?" he called, frowning when no one answered.

He was about to just walk away and continue on down the hall when he heard the noise yet again. What if Dick was hurt? Or being kidnapped? As Tim's mind ran through the worst possible scenarios, he found the door unlocked and opened it. What he saw was_ not_ find what he expected. He took in the scene of Jason pinning Dick down on Dick's bed, and, and, they were,_ kissing?! _

As soon as Tim's brain caught up with what his eyes were seeing, a high pitched shriek escaped his mouth. Meanwhile Dick and Jason were so busy kissing and letting hands roam that when a scream came from the door they both jumped and ended up on the ground in a tangle of limbs. Jason and Dick both tried to catch their breath as they looked at each other with wide eyes.

Immediately Alfred rushed to Tim who now had a hand clapped over his mouth, face a brilliant shade of red. "What is wrong Master Drake?" the butler asked as he came to stand next to the teenager.

"I-I, they, they..."

"What are you babbling on about Drake? Your screaming interrupted my studies" Damian grumbled, coming to join the group.

Tim looked at them stuttering "I, D-Dick-" No, no, no, no, no, no, _no. _Was there any way to get rid of that image?

"What is all of this fuss about?" Bruce demanded as he too joined the group.

Looking at Bruce, Alfred answered "Master Drake screamed and I came to make sure he was alright. He seems quite distraught."

"Tim?" Bruce questioned, looking down at his son. What could have made one of his young wards scream like that?

However before he could answer Dick and Jason popped their heads over the side of Dick's bed and Tim pointed at them crying "Dick and Jason were having sex on Dick's bed!"

Bruce and Damian's mouths dropped open in shock at they looked over at the two flushing men. A small smile just graced Alfred's lips, already having known that the two were together for a long time now. "Ok we weren't having sex, we were just making out. Because someone interrupted us before we got to the good part" Jason stated, grumbling the last part to himself.

Smacking Jason on the shoulder, Dick hissed "Not helping."

"Grayson, you and _Todd_?" Damian snickered, earning himself a dirty look.

"Dick?" Bruce implored, face a careful, expressionless mask.

The acrobat was a bright shade of red as he sighed, standing up and pulling Jason along with him. "Yes" Dick said, reaching over to intertwine his fingers with Jason's, "Jason and I are together, have been for months now."

Those words stunned all of the bats, and they blinked blankly at the couple. Shifting uncomfortably, Jason whispered to his boyfriend "I can't tell if they're going to skin me alive or congratulate me." A soft chuckle escaped Dick as he shot Jason a glance, mirth in his eyes that made Jason smile fondly.

"Uh, surprise?" Dick offered weakly, making Jason snicker and the acrobat grin.

However that display was enough to shock Bruce out of his stupor and to know they were both genuine. "Dick, Jason, you have my blessing" he stated, everyone else watching in shock as Bruce quickly walked away. Obviously wanting to get away from the situation, Bruce had never liked talking about, or even showing, feelings.

"If Father approves then I do as well, I do not disprove of your choices. However if you fools mess up your relationship I will not be pleased" Damian said, eyeing up his two older brothers.

Dick smiled saying "Thanks Dami." A curt nod was all he got in response before the little demon stalked away.

The two looked over at Tim who had calmed some, and Dick offered him a sheepish grin. "Sorry Jason didn't lock the door Timmy."

Rolling his eyes, Jason commented "Maybe you should have asked and made sure it was locked before you pounced on me."

With a frown the acrobat turned towards his boyfriend starting "Ok, first of all you were the one who came into my room unannounced so you should make sure it's locked, second I didn't pounce on you, I-"

"Guys!" Tim interrupted, making the two look over at him as Alfred chuckled quietly to himself, "I really don't want to hear about how it happened, ok? Really it's about damn time you two got together, and I'm happy for you. Just, don't let me accidentally stumble in on you guys again, ok? Oh and Jason, if you hurt Dick in _any_ way I will destroy you."

And with that Tim walked away, leaving behind a chuckling Alfred, smug Dick, and a groaning Jason.

Dick smirked at Jason who shoved his boyfriend away with a huff. Pleadingly he looked over at Alfred saying "Al, why did I get myself into this?"

"Aw you love me Little Wing and you know it" Dick cooed, latching onto Jason in one of his unbreakable hugs.

Smiling at the exchange, Alfred remarked "Well Master Jason, I would have to agree with Master Dick. I for one am very glad you finally have each other, it was only a matter of time."

A grin crossed Dick's face as he replied "Thanks Al, and how long did you know?"

Alfred's smile turned secretive as he went to leave calling "Be good to each other, and do not forget to lock the door!"

The two stood there for a moment, before Jason said "Well, that went better than expected."

Dick smiled as he placed a kiss on the other's lips, murmuring "I agree" before walk good around the bed towards the door. Honestly both were ecstatic that they had their family's approval.

"Whatcha doin there Dickiebird?" Jason questioned with a raised eyebrow as Dick shut and locked the door.

With a mischievous grin Dick answered nonchalantly "Oh ya know, just doing what Alfred told me to."

Those words sent Jason's mind reeling as his boyfriend sashayed over to him, and he found himself smirking. With a grin they both toppled down on to the bed, and Dick huffed a laugh teasing "Now who's pouncing?"

"Fuck you" Jason grumbled, but there was no malice in his tone as he couldn't help but smile.

Dick smirked as he dragged Jason down into a kiss murmuring "Oh please do."

Yeah let's just say that they would make sure the door is locked from now on. It may gave turned out ok this time, but it's not wise to push your luck. Not even when it's a 'surprise'.

* * *

Whew! So, how was that?! Honestly I really liked how it came out. What did you think? Haha oh Jason, just gotta love his lines. I really just like this whole idea overall, and I was glad to have the chance to write it out. Hope you like it Kira! So if you liked it please fave/follow/review or all 3! Of course remember to give Kira Sema the credit for the original idea.

Whelp, if you love Jaydick like me go check out my profile! I have a bunch of it and also a multi-chapter story too. It's in the Teen Titans (cartoon) category and is basically what would happen if Jason was Red X, and it takes place during Jason's lost days. Oh, and go check out Kira Sema's profile! She has a bunch of stuff. Please and thank you ;)


End file.
